The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for managing information, and more specifically, to question-based documentation and management of information.
In existing information management systems, specific, valuable information supplied in response to a particular question, a particular request, or regarding a particular topic is often lost after it is provided. Even when the information management systems store this information, some of the information is periodically lost due to storage constraints, the information is difficult to access and is unorganized, or there is unnecessary, redundant information stored. In addition, when a particular inquiry arises, it is difficult to determine the best mode of resolving that inquiry using existing information management systems and methods.